


I'm being sickeningly romantic, just so you know.

by free_will_against_the_rest_of_the_world



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_will_against_the_rest_of_the_world/pseuds/free_will_against_the_rest_of_the_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's really rude to throw my notes away. I put a lot of time and effort into these and I'll have you know that they're genius."</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Derek starts receiving daily notes. Judging by the ridiculous nature of said notes, it's not that hard to figure out who wrote them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm being sickeningly romantic, just so you know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously too random for me to be able to tag it in any way. I apologize sincerely.

 

 

 

Derek finds the first note on Monday. It's sticking to the windshield of his Camaro and the ink is running a bit from the slight morning drizzle. He can still read it perfectly, though.

 

_Apart from being sexy, what do you actually do for a living? Seriously, I've always wondered._

 

Derek does what he does best and scrunches his eyebrows together in an irritated way. He finds this question rude and insulting, so he crumples the yellow note up into a tiny ball and tosses it into the nearest trash can.

 

++++

The next day, there's another note on his windshield. This time it's even layered with see through tape to protect it from any eventual rain.

 

_You look so good in that leather jacket, I almost forgot about that sourly attitude of yours. I do that when you're not wearing shirts too, really. What is it with you and shirts, anyway? Do you have some kind of allergy against appropiate clothing choices or something?_

 

It takes Derek five minutes to finally get it off his car. Whoever wrote the note was not joking around with the protective layering.

 

++++

The next note isn't sticking to his windshield but to his front door. Derek wonders briefly if he should start to feel worried that the person is getting so close to his home.

 

_It's really rude to throw my notes away. I put a lot of time and effort into these and I'll have you know that they're genius._

 

There needs to be something seriously wrong with him, because Derek starts to feel a bit guilty. He fights with his conscience for a good minute before heaving a defeated sigh and stuffing the note into the front pocket of his jeans.

 

++++

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because feel free to take your clothes off anytime. Not just the shirt. I'm serious._

 

This time, Derek doesn't hesitate to rip the note off his door and throw it away.

 

++++

_If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cutecumber._

 

That's not funny at all. Derek does not crack a smile and he definitely does not fold the note up neatly and keep it in his pocket for the remainder of the day.

 

++++

_Is it a bad pick up line to say „I want to spend all day staring at your face“ because at this point it's all I've got._

 

This one has Derek rolling his eyes so hard it actually feels like he's physically hurting himself. He still puts it into his pocket with the other two, though.

 

++++

_Are you starting to feel objectified by me? Please don't. There's lots of other things about you that I kinda like too. I just mean... have you looked at yourself lately? Can't really blame a guy._

 

It's a Sunday and Derek should probably start thinking about doing his laundry. He carefully picks the three notes out of the pocket of his jeans and together with today's new addition, puts them on his desk.

 

++++

_I want to live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way. (See, I can be cute, too. Or was that creepy? Weird? Please let's just go with cute. It's what I was aiming for.)_

 

Derek thinks it's definitely weird. He gets the feeling that he should've known all along who was behind these ridiculous notes.

 

++++

He doesn't find Tuesday's note on his windshield and it's not sticking to his front door either. It's placed innocently next to the other notes on his desk.

 

_You starting to want to date me already? Or should I keep trying?_

_  
_++++

It's thirty minutes later that he climbs through a familiar bedroom window.

 

„Stiles.“

 

The kid is sitting at his desk facing his laptop but whirls around at the sound of Derek's voice, clutching his chest and trying to get his frantic breathing back under control. „ _Dude_. Enough with the scaring me to death shit already! Cut it out!“

 

Derek can't help but smirk to himself. This just never gets old.

 

Stiles seems to calm down a bit and leans back in his chair, looking at Derek expectantly. „I still have to say this: It took you long enough, man.“ He's all false nonchalance but Derek can see right through it of course, can hear the almost dramatic beating of his heart.

 

He decides to focus on the most pressing issue. „How did you get into my apartment?“

 

Stiles has the decency to at least look a bit ashamed – or maybe embarrassed – but definitely not apologetic. „I was trying to be romantic. Let's not spoil the mystery with details.“

 

Derek doesn't really have anything to say to that so they just stare awkwardly at each other for a few moments that feel an aweful lot like an eternity. Finally Stiles clasps his hands together and starts to open his mouth and he seems like he's getting ready to make a long and rambling speech.

 

That's the moment Derek makes up his mind to put them both out of their misery. „Okay. Dinner.“

 

Stiles raises his eyebrows at that. „ _Okay. Dinner_?! Seriously? That's all you're giving me here?“

 

Derek definitely does not shuffle his feet a bit. „Yes. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven. Try to be ready. And tell your dad. I have no desire to be arrested as soon as he sees me set foot on your porch.“

 

Stiles stares at him dumbly before his face breaks into the biggest grin. If Derek were the kind of guy to think stupid things like that, he would probably think that it lights up the whole room. „So, what, you're actually planning to knock on the front door for once like someone with actual _manners?_ I can't believe this. Have I stepped into the Twilight Zone because -“

 

„Shut up, Stiles.“

 

Derek's out of the room and back in his car without waiting for a reply.

 

And if he's smiling during the whole ride back to his apartment, well, there's nobody there to see and judge.

 


End file.
